


Light Gothic

by NewtWiggles



Series: Flight Gothic [9]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Flight gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles
Summary: Flight Gothic for the Light Flight of Flight Rising





	Light Gothic

-The hewn city is strange, but it’s stranger that no other shadows occur in the territory besides the city. Except for your shadow. That one is always with you.

-Mother sees all that the light touches.

-You pretend not to notice the way the ground moves where your friend was once buried. Anything that moves there now is no longer your friend.

-The dragons that harvest the long grass may not always be dragons. Sometimes you hear the grass whisper their old names.

-The city is not abandoned. Sometimes it’s the only escape.

-You know so many blind dragons. They went to the beacon and came back down with prayers on their lips. They swear what they gave up was worth her blessing. You’re not convinced it isn’t a curse.

-The totems in the promenade have started changing. Sometimes you recognize someone in them that you haven’t seen in years. Sometimes, they beg for help. You tell yourself it’s just mischievous hatchlings hiding in the well lit crevices.

-You go to the summer festival at the sundial. You walk in the path of ancestors that weren’t even dragons. You’re not sure if you ever left.

-The trees have shallow roots. You all have shallow roots.

-Your neighbors have moved again. The new ones won’t stay long, either. They never do. You still make up a gift-basket to bring over, and leave before nightfall. You never stay after nightfall.


End file.
